Crazy
by 2FS 4FR
Summary: Every man should know to never call a women crazy but in this case to never call Felicity Smoak crazy.


Oliver and Digg are still somewhat not talking to each other, but now and again they both have a conversation that doesn't last that long. Their conversation they are talking about now is somewhat directed towards a certain disappeared/missing/ or dead Ray Palmer.

"Wait a minute you threatened Ray by telling him you know where the bodies are buried. For a minute there I would swear you sound like me or Felicity's overprotective brother"

"Hey I will and always have been Felicity's overprotecti...

Before Digg can finish his sentence the clicking of high heels can be heard. Meaning someone is back from their day as the new CEO of Palmer Technologies. Felicity went striding past her two boys and started furiously typing on the keyboard. Digg and Oliver share a look slowly move toward their little sister/girlfriend. Digg looks to Oliver like ask her about her day.

"How was your day Felicity" Oliver said with just a little worry in his voice cause he knew something was bothering her.

Felicity stopped typing, looked at both Oliver and Digg opened her mouth a couple times but nothing came out.

"Lets see I woke up to a warm bed, took a shower, when I got out Oliver was making my favorite breakfast food, I got distracted while getting dress cause I have a very sexy boyfriend who said I should call in sick, I only wish I could go back and do as Oliver told me, I went to work and lets just say any girls worst nightmare came true."

"Before you continue what did Oliver make you" Digg somewhat got out with a straight face cause of Felicity's ramble.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips" Felicity said "was that really all you got from what I just said" Felicity said through her angry face

"Felicity look at me" Oliver said " Now take a deep breath and tell us the rest before you make Digg even more scared to ask that same thing I want to ask."

"From what you just said it sounded like you want me to take a chill pill" Felicity said not taking her eyes off of Oliver. Oliver's eyes widen and he looks to Digg for help. Digg raised his hands protectingly and took a step back "Don't look at me she's your girlfriend."

"If i'm Oliver girlfriend, tell me Digg what does that make you and I" Felicity all but yelled in her loud voice making both men take a step back.

Both Digg and Oliver slowly walk up towards Felicity " Oliver is the overprotective boyfriend while I am the overprotective brother and we are both going to kill the person who has pissed you off today. Just wondering if it is Oliver just give me the word and I will start kicking his ass right here and now."

"Hey im standing right here" that got a smile turning on Felicity's lips

"Well you both wont have to kill the person who pissed me off today" both men were even more worried. Before both of them could ask. A voice behind them answered their question for them.

"because she put him in the hospital and let me just say I know now not to get on your bad side" Thea said while leaning up against the door frame. Digg and Oliver look away from Thea and back to Felicity who was sporting a smile.

"Can I ask what did he do for you to put him in the hospital" "but before you answer if it is what I am thinking of then I think I will pay him a visit" Oliver started walking toward his new an improved suit.

"I will tell you the rest as long as you promise, both of you" pointing a finger between Oliver and Digg "that you will not pay him a visit or threaten him like you threatened Ray Digg so don't even deny it." Digg looked toward the floor but with a grin on his face.

"Promise me " Felicity looked at both her boys waiting for them to say it. Meanwhile Thea is laughing and mumbling under her breath. It was cut short when Felicity asked "Something you want to share Thea" crossing her arms over her chest. "Just that you should call Captain Lance so you can put some men at the door of the hospitalized jackass before Ollie and John suit up." "That wont be happening because they both will promise me and if I find out that they both went to the hospital, I will do much more pain than put them in the hospital."

Both Oliver and Digg share a look and say "we promise" knowing that they know Felicity can do anything when she is near a computer or when she puts her mind to it.

"Ok now that that is over the rest of the story. I had a meeting with the board members this afternoon, and lets just say I found some incriminating evidence on more than one board member and i fired both of them. One of them took it rather well than the other." " alright one what criminating evidence could you find not that anything you find for us is incriminating and two you cant fire a board member". "ok one I am pretty sure anyone I do background checks on for our nighttime activities have criminal records and two yes I can if I don't know own all 100% shares of the company." the look on Oliver's face made her smile even more. " Now back to the story, Ian Bolan 2nd chair has been having an affair with his nanny who is not of legal age yet, lets just say I didn't just fire him, someone who shall not be named sent an email to Captain Lance that had pictures and other evidence to convict him of statutory rape of a minor." "Next was George Nelson 4th chair has been embezzling money from the company into an account in the Cayman Island, when he denied everything I told him I have proof and he looked at me an said "you couldn't have found anything cause I didn't embezzle any money." I excused myself and Mr. Nelson to my office but before we got to my office he grabbed my arm my arm and had me pinned against the wall."

"What" Oliver said through his gritted teeth

"He started saying that it was impossible for me to find anything cause he covered his tracks really good, the funny thing is he seriously didn't know what I majored in at M.I.T, so I gave him two options one let me go and clear out his office and give the money back or I scream for security and they will show him out and I will send my evidence to the Captain Lance. He did the right thing and let me go and said he would clear out his office and have the money transferred back to the company account. So I went to my office to get ready for my lunch with Thea. I got down to the main floor when I saw Thea waiting by the doors. When out of nowhere Mr. Nelson grabbed my arm again and said I would soon regret it you crazy little bitch."

"That's when Lizzy here elbowed him in the stomach, twirled around kicked him in the groan then kicked his leg which she broken cause I heard a snap and last but not least delivered a full on fist to his face which knocked him unconscious, but the best part was before she knocked him out she said "I am not crazy, I am a genius with an IQ higher than yours and this will teach you not to call women crazy." Thea said all with proud for Felicity.

"I know I have said this multiple times but Felicity you are remarkable" Oliver said with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm glad those training lesson have been paying off but I didn't expect that they would have been used anytime soon." Diggle replied with a raise of his eyebrow when he was finished.

"Why are you looking at me like that" Felicity said

"I feel like if I keep up the training lessons you might beat all of us out of a job" Diggle said a little worried but a little proud at the same time.

* * *

After the long talk about Felicity kicking someone's ass that is not Oliver's. Felicity was too busy with things on her computer she hadn't noticed that Oliver slipped out with his new suit. Oliver waiting for the next shift change in security at the hospital before sending a grappling arrow to the side of the window of said person Felicity hospitalized. Oliver picked the lock, opened the window and silently entered the room still not awakening the reason he suited up. Oliver put his hand on the patients mouth startling him awake.

"Don't make a sound or I will make you wish you were dead" Oliver whispered in his ear "Now earlier today you threatened a very good friend of mine, I also believe I have faith in her that she not only kicked your ass but she also talked to the police about you embezzling money from her company."

"But...

He barely had the voice to finish because Oliver had his hand now around his throat

"Don't deny it" Oliver pulled out his phone and scrolled through the charities or events that were losing a very chunk of money

"What I have here is proof you embezzled money from not just a few but thousands of charities that Queen Consolidated then Palmer Tech now Queen Industries have funded for the last 4 years." Oliver kept scrolling through the list but when he landed on a certain one he stopped and pushed the phone closer to Mr. Nelson's face

"This charity for instance Mr. Queen funded himself, to help the people of the glades after the undertaking, now why would you take all of this money when it was all for good causes." Oliver said with a stone cold face

"I know for sure that Ms. Smoak has rewired the account in the Cayman Island to go back to the original charities they were for, she also has put your retirement money you were going to get into multiple charities of her choosing." Oliver smiled knowing that would be exactly what she would do.

"If for any reason I find out you have committed any other crime while employed there, I will make sure you not only have a broken leg but end up as one of my next bodies with an arrow through the chest." Oliver all but threatened with his Arrow glare

"Do you understand" through his gritted teeth

Mr. Nelson's eyes widened and he didn't need to be told twice as he nodded his understanding. Oliver removed his hand from Mr. Nelson's mouth and began heading out the same way when he came in when he thought of something.

Oliver turned around looking Mr. Nelson right in the face "Oh one more thing, even I know never to call a women crazy especial women with self defense training or an higher IQ than you." Oliver notched an arrow and disappeared leaving Mr. Nelson speechless and in pain.

* * *

Oliver got back to their new base of operation but as Felicity called it **Watch Tower.** He opened the door not earing anything like a furious looking girlfriend. He slowly made is may to the center of the room looking around for any one when Diggle came out of their training room off to the side of the main operations room again Felicity called it Control.

"Um just a heads up, she is in the training room and she may be angry because she broke a bamboo stick, I kind of want to stay and see what she does to you but I have two lovely girls who are waiting for me at home." Diggle smiled while he gave Oliver a pat on the back

Oliver sighed and looked to the ground waiting for the moment to just rip the Band-Aid off. Lucky for him he wasn't injured cause Felicity would be volunteering to stitch him up just to make him feel guilty or give him more pain. We both know she would never do that, she would make him sleep on the couch. Oliver looked up ripping the imaginary Band-Aid and walked towards the training room. As soon as he opened the door he looked to the floor finding the bamboo stick Digg said she broke. Oliver looked back up zeroing in on Felicity in her training tank top and shorts with her hair pulled in a ponytail. Felicity repeatedly punched the boxing bag demonstrating her anger for Oliver braking his promise not to go to the hospital.

"I know I broke my promise but he hurt you and I am damn sure I was not going to let it go that easily." Oliver said looking at Felicity but Felicity was still sending punch after punch to the bag making Oliver sigh because he broke his promise.

Felicity stopped punching leaned her head against the bag "I knew you were going to go, it didn't matter if I asked you to promise me, you were still going to go" Felicity slowly got out with her heavy breathing.

Felicity finally looked up and met Oliver's eyes never looking away while saying "The reason I know that is because you would do anything and everything to protect me even threaten people who hurt me because you don't want anyone taking away the one thing that makes you happy, which is the exact same thing Digg said to me while you were gone though he said there is nothing anyone on Team Green Arrow wouldn't do for me."

Oliver started walking towards her while she was talking and they were face to face. "Do you want to know why everyone on the Team would do that" he said looking right into her eyes. "Because you are the heart of this Team and if anything happened to you no one could comeback from that, but most of all...

Oliver wiped the stray tear running down Felicity's cheek, bringing both hands on both sides of her cheeks looking her right in the eyes "you are Irreplaceable."


End file.
